Los peligros de Internet
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. Kuroko, muy atento a lo que está buscando en Internet, se sorprende por la visita de su novio Kise. ¿Qué hará el rubio al descubrir lo que su chico se trae entre manos?


**¡Hola a todas/os! Bienvenidos a mi segundo aporte para el reto de Itara de Kuroko no Basket. En esta ocasión los protagonistas principales son mis dos personajes preferidos de la serie: Kise y Kuroko. La sombra y el modelo *.* Me encantan por separado y me fascinan como pareja, sea quien sea el seme y el uke :D**

**Este fic, que reconozco que no es gran cosa, está dedicado a mi querida Deikan. Espero que este escrito te dé el empujoncito para hacer lo que tú ya sabes... hacerte fan de la pareja en Facebook, jaja!**

_**Kuroko no Basket**_** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su autor Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Los peligros de Internet**

Era una de tarde de domingo de mayo cualquiera. El sol brillaba, el calor comenzaba a dar sus primeros coletazos y los niños jugaban en los parques. Por supuesto, la alergia era la novia perfecta para esta época del año, por lo que los estornudos no eran algo raro de oír en cada esquina.

En un humilde piso del centro de Tokio, un muchacho de cabellos azules se encontraba sentado frente a la pantalla de su portátil muy concentrado. En su mano izquierda portaba un refresco del que bebía de vez en cuando gracias a una pajita, mientras que en su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza el ratón del ordenador. Pinchó en varios links para que se abrieran más pestañas llenas de la información que con tanta insistencia andaba buscando. Cuando dio con lo que quería, dejó el ratón, sacó del cajón de la derecha de la mesa una pequeña libreta junto a un bolígrafo y comenzó a copiar rápidamente lo que ponía en la web. A falta de una línea para terminar, el ruido de la puerta le interrumpió.

- ¡Kurokocchi! -gritó alguien desde el pasillo.

El aludido suspiró. No podía quitarse a ese rubio hiperactivo ni un domingo por la tarde. Desde que había accedido a salir con él se veían casi todos los días. Vale que a él le gustaba su compañía, pero también necesitaba sus momentos de intimidad, su espacio. Y ahora era cuando más lo quería, pero estaba visto que era imposible.

-¡Kurokocchi, ábreme! -volvieron a gritar desde la puerta.

El ojiazul se levantó de la silla, salió de su habitación y fue directo a la entrada de su hogar para dejar entrar a ese pesado antes de que le dejara sin puerta. Al abrir, Kise, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros azules, se abalanzó sobre él como un koala buscando mimos.

- Domo.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Kuroko le devolvió el abrazo, aunque de manera menos efusiva.

- Quedamos ayer, Kise-kun.

- Ya, pero han pasados muchas horas de eso -comentó haciendo pucheros.

Cuando el modelo soltó a su novio, este le ofreció de manera muy educada pasar al piso y tomar algo.

- No quiero sonar descortés, pero ¿qué haces aquí? -comentó el número once de Seirin mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el sillón del salón.

- Estaba paseando con mis compañeros de equipo, pero me cansé y pensé en venir a ver qué hacías -sonrió.

Kuroko se sentó a su lado, atusándose un poco la camisa ancha que llevaba a juego con unos pantalones de chándal.

- Pues ya ves que nada importante. Estaba haciendo unos trabajos en el ordenador.

Kise se quedó un momento pensativo escudriñando a su chico. Conocía muy bien al peliazul como para saber cuándo estaba mintiendo y cuándo no. Y en ese instante le estaba contando una mentira muy gorda. Ahora le picaba la curiosidad por saber qué tenía entre manos ese pequeño de escasa presencia.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo, Kurokocchi -se acercó un poco a él.

- No te preocupes, Kise-Kun. Lo tengo todo controlado -se limitó a contestar.

El rubio alzó una ceja en un gesto que claramente decía "no te creo".

- Vale, pues si lo tienes controlado, no te importará que vaya a tu cuarto a echarle un ojo...

Kuroko no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par. Si Kise veía lo que estaba buscando seguro que se lo iba a recordar de por vida, aparte de que no quería que lo supiera por la vergüenza que le daba.

- No tienes por qué entrar ahí -intentó decir de manera seria.

El otro rió de manera pícara.

- Oh, sí. Sí que tengo por qué.

Tras decir eso, Kise salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Kuroko para comprobar si lo que su novio decía era cierto. Al llegar vio con sorpresa que sus sospechas eran ciertas. El peliazul no estaba haciendo trabajos. Estaba buscando cosas. Cosas de índole sexual. Sin podérselo creer, dirigió la vista al resto de la mesa y leyó las anotaciones que el otro había hecho hacía escasos minutos.

- ¿Por qué has venido a mi habitación? -preguntó Kuroko directamente en la oreja del otro.

El modelo se sobresaltó.

- ¡Qué susto! Soy tu novio. No deberías hacerme esas cosas -se llevó la mano al pecho.

- El que no deberías hacer estas cosas eres tú. Te he dicho que no vinieras porque estaba con mis asuntos -giró el rostro levemente sonrojado.

El menor se quedó pensativo un momento. Miró la pantalla del portátil un instante e inmediatamente se dirigió a su chico.

- ¿Sabes? Podrías habérmelo pedido directamente en lugar de buscar en Internet cómo hacerlo -se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa sincera.

- Pero me da vergüenza. Quiero hacerlo, pero no sé si estaré a la altura de la situación y por eso he comenzado a buscar información.

- La mejor información que puedes tener es la de tus propias vivencias, Kurokocchi -comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa como si nada- Así que, si tantas ganas tienes... vamos a hacerlo.

Kuroko miró sorprendido a su chico. Estaba de broma, seguro. No podía concederle ese capricho así como así. No era lógico. _Bueno, es que Kise no es alguien muy lógico_ pensó con acierto. Pero era una locura... ¿Él seme del rubio? Imposible.

- Pero, no te va a gustar -intentó disuadirle antes de que el chico se desprendiera del todo de su camisa.

- Eso no lo sabes. Además -llevó sus manos a la hebilla del pantalón- yo también tengo ganas de ver lo que eres capaz de hacer conmigo -le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara.

Antes de que pudiera desabrocharse la cremallera, Kuroko dio dos pasos y llegó hasta Kise para besarle con ganas. Debía admitir que ese guiño especial que sólo le enseñaba a él conseguía volverle completamente loco. El peliazul llevó sus pequeñas manos a la bragueta del otro.

- Esto lo hago yo.

Complacido por cómo había convencido a su compañero, Kise bajó los brazos y vio con atención cómo las manos del ojiazul maniobraban con el cinturón y posteriormente con el botón y la cremallera.

- Oh...

Kise sonrió de medio lado.

- Por si te quedaba duda alguna -se agachó un poco para llegar hasta la oreja del aludido- la idea me pone mucho.

Kuroko sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La cosa iba en serio, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir adelante y dejarse llevar por la situación tan extraña que se acababa de dar en su cuarto. Volvió a besar a Kise mientras este le quitaba la holgada camiseta.

Al verse ambos con el torso descubierto, no tardaron mucho en desprenderse de los pantalones y de la ropa interior, dejando libres dos erecciones que necesitaban urgente atención.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kise fue directo a la cama y se colocó a cuatro patas, dejando vía libre al peliazul.

- Kurokocchi, sólo lo diré una vez -cogió aire- Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

El joven tragó saliva. No se imaginaba que la tarde de hoy iba a terminar así, sometiendo a su novio, el eterno seme Kise Ryōta . Subió a la cama y acarició la entrada de su amante, logrando que este emitiera un suave gemido de placer. Eso le excitó aún más, pero sabía que no estaba preparado. Debía hacer las cosas bien, por lo que metió un primer dedo dentro del modelo. Comenzó a moverlo de dentro hacia fuera con cierta calma, palpando todas las paredes del estrecho conducto en el que se iba a meter en unos instantes.

Al notar que Kise ya se había acostumbrado al contacto, introdujo un segundo dígito para sorpresa del otro, quien dio un respingo aunque no se quejó en absoluto. Kuroko debía admitir que la idea de ser el que llevaba las riendas le ponía muy cachondo, tanto que no sabía si iba a poder aguantar tantos preliminares antes de ir al grano.

Cuando metió el tercer dígito, Kise no aguantó más y comenzó a masturbarse. Debía reconocer que los pequeños dedos de su Kurokocchi eran deliciosos. Ni se podía imaginar lo que iba a ser tenerle dentro, sentirle. Ardía en deseos de que ese momento llegara. Y lo cierto es que no tardó mucho, puesto que en ese instante el ojiazul agarró al otro de las caderas y de una embestida certera le penetró. El gemido de éxtasis que salió de sus bocas confirmó que ese contacto había sido exquisito.

Animado por la situación, Kuroko comenzó un vaivén pausado. Entraba y salía del menor con cautela, como si quisiera explorar cada rincón de su cuerpo a conciencia. El otro, desesperado, subía y bajaba su mano rápidamente, dándose el mayor goce posible.

- Más... Dame... Kurokocchi -consiguió articular entre gemidos.

Sin decir nada, el ojiazul fue moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Si su novio se lo pedía, él no iba a ser quién para negarle nada. Además, su propio cuerpo le estaba exigiendo más placer ya que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo.

A los pocos segundos, una corriente eléctrica inundó el cuerpo de la pareja, haciendo que ambos emitieran fuertes espasmos y gritos de lujuria. Agotado, Kuroko cayó sobre la espalda de Kise, quien se tumbó boca abajo y se giró un poco para que su chico se colocara junto a él. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos unos largos segundos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la experiencia? -preguntó con una sonrisa el menor- ¿Es como decían en la web esa?

- Ha sido diferente, extraña -contestó mirando hacia el techo, como si éste tuviera las respuestas- pero me ha gustado mucho, Kise-Kun -le dijo mirándole a los ojos- Es divertido ser tu seme.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas.

- Pues si quieres lo hacemos cuando quieras, porque yo no me voy a quejar para nada por tenerte dentro de mí.

Kuroko se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sopesando varias ideas que bullían en su mente.

- Cuando yo quiera, ¿eh? -se giró de nuevo hacia Kise.

El peliazul, con energías renovadas, se lanzó sobre el modelo besándole con ganas y llevando la mano a su entrepierna.

- ¡Kurokocchi! -se sorprendió- No estoy preparado aún.

- Eres un blando, Kise-Kun. Me has dicho que lo haríamos cuando quisiera y quiero ahora.

El de ojos dorados sonrió pensando que desde ese día él iba a ser el uke de la relación y Kurokocchi el seme. Y es que cuando algo se metía en la cabeza de la sombra de Seirin muy difícilmente se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
